It's not a DATE!
by 05Hana-chan
Summary: Totally random One-Shot. AyanoXKazuma. It's Jugo's fault for asking Kazuma to go to the Bakery where Ayano is... this is what happened...?


**It's Not a DATE!**

**Ayano's POV**

Ayano stabbed the massive piece of cake with her fork and kept yelling. "I hate that idiot, Kazuma! Why does he have to go around and do my job for me! He treats me like an incapable child!" She ate the cake in one bite and stabbed another.

"You know, Ayano, it is his job to protect you," Nanase pointed out.

"I think it's sweet," Yukari said.

"He's annoying, perverted and a frickin' IDIOT!" Ayano felt a familiar presence.

"You don't need to be so loud about it, Princess," Kazuma said, his face right next to her ear.

"So you do admit it then," Ayano turned and at that moment realized how close he was when he 'accidently' kissed her nose.

"AHH!" Ayano jumped out of her seat blushing.

"Aww! They are so Kawaii!" Yukari squealed.

W-why is my heart beating so fast, Ayano thought then regaining her composure yelled, "KA-ZU-MA!"

"What?" Kazuma said smugly.

"I'm so going to kill you!"

"Hey, Ayano, why don't you go get more cake?"

She paused. "Will you pay...?" she said skeptically.

"Of course, don't I always?"

"Dinner?" Ayano made puppy-dog eyes.

"You really melt at the prospect of food, don't you," Kazuma chuckled.

"Why you li-"

"But why not. I'll treat you to dinner," he sighed.

"Yipee!"

"The fancy restaurant again?"

Ayano smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 6:30."

**Kazuma's POV**

"You never could resist her could you," Kazuma said to himself as he walked out of the bakery.

He walked a little ways and then took off and flew the rest of the way to his apartment. He opened the window with a blast of wind magic and swooped in.

Kazuma took a shower and changed into his good suit. He grabbed his watch and checked the time. 6:10.

"Well, time to leave."

**Ayano's POV**

Ayano had three choices.

-Low cut blue dress that goes down to her knees, white knee socks, her black shoes and a blue flower hair pin.

-Pink short sleeve v-neck dress that goes down to her mid thigh, black socks and her black shoes.

-One shoulder black dress down to her mid calf with a slit on the right up to her mid thigh, black knee socks, a lace choker and black high heels.

"Kazuma would probably like the black one the best. Wait, why do I care what he thinks?" she glared at the wall, "Whatever..." she sighed.

Ayano put on the dress, socks, necklace and grabbed the shoes to put on once she got outside.

"Ugh, six minutes." she mumbled.

Ayano ran outside the gates of the Kannagi Estate and waited for Kazuma. He arrived a few minutes later wearing a nice suit.

"You look good, Ayano," He said.

"Y-you do too," Ayano blushed.

"Have fun on your date, you two!" Ayano turned and glared at her father.

"It's not a DATE!" she yelled at the same time as Kazuma said, "Thank you, Jugo!"

"Kazuma, you really think I would go out with you?"

"Well you kinda are..."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Alright, Princess. Shall we go?"

"You don't have a car."

"I don't need one," and with that last remark he picked her up and flew out into the dark night sky.

**Kazuma's POV**

Kazuma felt Ayano lean her head on his chest as they flew.

She must be cold wearing that dress, he thought.

They arrived at the restaurant at 6:59 and asked for their reserved table at 7:00.

Kazuma pulled out Ayano's chair like a gentleman but she still say hesitantly.

Kazuma walked around the table, sat, and opened the menu. He looked up at Ayano. She looked uncomfortable and cute in her own way as she hid her face behind the menu.

Good bye Tsui Ling. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you, but I can do that for Her now. Ayano Kannagi is my life now, He thought smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

"So, what are you getting Ayano?"

"Curry. A sweet curry," she said, relaxing a bit.

"A very good choice, this place is renowned for it's curry."

A waiter came up and asked what they wanted.

"Sweet curry for the Lady, and extra spicy curry for me," Kazuma responded.

"Would you like whine or another beverage with that?"

Kazuma looked at Ayano who was glaring at him.

"Uh, water will be fine," Kazuma answered 'cause it seemed that "princess" wasn't up to any decision making.

Ayano sighed. Kazuma looked at her with a "seriously" expression.

**Ayano's POV**

After dinner they left the building and stood outside in the cool night air. Ayano shivered.

"Here," Kazuma said and took off his jacket.

"Thank you Kazuma," She took the jacket and put it on, it was still warm.

Wasn't this something couples did in those movies? She asked herself. She looked at Kazuma and blushed.

Why am I blushing, I don't even like this guy! She sighed and looked at him again. His dark brown hair waved in the wind, his element.

He turned and smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ayano replied, He's kinda hot… she thought. Her mind sure seems to be busy tonight!

He picked her up and she wasn't so scared as last time.

They landed in front of the Kannagi estate and he let her down.

"Thank you Kazuma, that was fun," she said and turned to leave.

"Wait, I have a favor to ask…"

"What is it Kazuma?" She swung back around.

"Come here."

Ayano walked back to Kazuma. She stood there looking at him waiting for him to speak. He looked at her for a minute. She crossed her arms and said, "What is it Kazuma…?"

He leaned over and kissed her than as quickly as possible jumped into the air where Ayano couldn't reach him.

"What was that for!" she hissed and yelled.

"Oh, you know me. It's the price for the date," he smirked.

"Come forth, Enriha!" she yelled summoning her Fire Blade. "It. Was. Not. A. DATE!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" she swung Enriha blasting a current of hot flame at him.

"Woah there, Princess. No need to get so fired up about it!" He then proceded to fly away on a current of air leaving a hot headed head of the Kannagi's to glare at his wake.

"KAAAAA-ZUUUUUUUU-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Author's Note: It's such a cliché ending… well for them at least... sorry about that! Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Arigatou!**

**~05Hana-Chan**


End file.
